rambofandomcom-20200213-history
Rambo: The Video Game
Rambo: The Video Game is a rail shooter video game developed by Teyon and published by Reef Entertainment.It was released on February 21st, 2014. Story The Game's Story is told through Flashbacks, as a Military officer, gives a Eulogy for deceased John Rambo. He begins by talking about Rambo's escape from a Vietnamese prison camp with his fiend and team mate Delmar Barry. They fight their way through Viet Cong soldiers and make it to freedom. Delmar returns home, while Rambo is redeployed, at his own request. 11 Years later, Rambo has returned to the US, and has become a drifter. He tries to visit Delmar, but is informed that his friend has died. On the Road, Rambo is accosted by the local Sheriff, Will Teasel who wants does not want any drifters, Rambo attempts to return to town, and is quickly arrested. Rambo, is abused by the deputies, and has flashbacks to his torture as a POW in Vietnam. Rambo fights off the deputies and escapes. Afrer inadvertently killing a deputy, a man hunt begins for Rambo. Rambo picks of the members of the search party, and evades detection. Rambo, returns to town and runs amok, destroying several buildings. When he is about to execute Teasel, he is stopped by his former CO, Sam Trautman. Rambo snaps out of his rampage, and is arrested. Several years Rambo, is released for the purposes of undertaking a recon mission to search for POWs. Rambo makes contact with Co Bao, a local freedom fighter and his contact. Rambo, Finds the POWS and attempts to extract one, but is betrayed and left behind. Rambo is taken prisoner once again, and isinterrogated by Lt Col. Podovsky Rambo escapes with the aid of Co. Rambo plans on abandoning the mission and returning to the US with Co, but she is gunned down in front of Rambo. Rambo is saddened and angered. After burying Co. Rambo goes on another Rampage killing Russian and Vietnamese Soldiers, even destroying a local Bridge. Rambo manages to commandeer an enemy Helicopter, and a manages to extract all the POWs, he is attacked by another helicopter piloted by Padovsky. Rambo tricks him into thinking that he has killed him, before killing him with an M72 LAW. Though it is revealed that Rambo's death has been faked, in order for him get "off their Radar" so he can undertake a more personal mission, in order to save Trautman who has been captured by Russians. Rambo is seen in Thailand preparing to leave for Afghanistan. Mission List Chapter 1 (First Blood) * Prologue, Vietnam 1971 (Prequel) * Jailbreak, USA, Hope Town 1982 * Forest Hunt: USA, Hope Forest 1982 * The Demolition of Hope, USA, Hope Town 1982 Chapter 2 (Rambo: First Blood Part II) * POW Camp, Vietnam 1985 * River Run, Vietnam 1985 * Interrogation Escape, Vietnam 1985 * Deep Jungle, Vietnam 1985 * Village Vanguard, Vietnam 1985 * The Waterfall, Vietnam 1985 * POW Evac, Vietnam 1985 Chapter 3 (Rambo III) * Afghan Camp, Afghanistan 1988 * The Fort, Afghanistan 1988 * The Fort - Second Stab, Afghanistan 1988 * Cave Encounter, Afghanistan 1988 * The Final Showdown, Afghanistan 1988 Gameplay The Game is made up of several components. Shooting Galleries On Rails Shooting Galleries, where the player must dispatch waves of enemies. To Reach the end of the stage. Game will move Rambo once enemies have been dealt with. The Game includes vehicle and turret sections. The vehicles movement will be controlled by the game, and the player will only need to control the guns. The Player is given 5 lives at the start of each stage, to attempt to complete it. Once all five are gone, the staged must be replayed from the Beginning. Destruction The Player must destroy enemy vehicles or buildings, with explosive or heavy weapons. Inspired by scenes from the movie, such as the destruction of Hope Police Station, and Bridge Destruction Quick Time Events Quick Time Events are used for third person set pieces, and fight sequences in lieu of direct control. The QTEs are made redundant if the correct perk is equipped to allow no QTE fails, in which doing them will only offer score points instead of being necessary to proceed. Stealth-Hunt The Player must use Rambo's Bow or Knife to sneak through areas, and silently eliminate foes. Knife sections allow the choice of lethal or non lethal force. Wrath Successful kills or disarms will reward players by filling the Wrath meter. When activated, Wrath will slow enemies down, though Rambo Shoots in slow motion, his aiming speed remains the same. Enemies and Explosives are highlighted with a yellow aura making them easier to spot. Killing enemies whilst Wrath is activated will restore health. Since There are no health packs, or first aid packs in game, it is essential to use to stay alive in game. Usable Weapons Most of the weapons were used by Rambo in at least one of the first three films the films, Except where noted * (~) Does Not Appear. * (*) Not used by Rambo * (#) Held by Rambo, but never fired. * (^)Used in Deleted Scene Pistols M1911A!Colt.jpg|Colt M1911A1^ DesertEagle.jpg|Desert Eagle~ Sub Machine Guns MAC10.jpg|MAC-10* H&KMP5A3.jpg|MP5# Shotguns Remington 870.jpg|Remington 870 Assault Rifles M16A1.jpg|M16A1* AK-47.jpg|AK-47 AK-47 GL-25.jpg|AK-47 GL AKM.jpg|AKM Machine Guns M60.jpg|M60 M60E3.jpg|M60E3 PKM.jpg|PKM RPK.jpg|RPK~ Fn m249saw.jpg|M429 SAW~ Sniper Rifle SVD.jpg|SVD Dragunov ^ Launcher Rpg-7.jpg|RPG-7 M72A2LAW.jpg|m72 LAW Bow RamboBows2.jpg|Compound Bow Arrow Types Razor Arrows.jpg| Razor Arrows Explosive Arrows.jpg| Explosive Arrows Timed Explosive Arrows.jpg| Timed Explosive Arrows Turrets DSHK.jpg|DShK Browning M2 Heavy Barrel.jpg|Browning M2 Heavy Barrel Grenades M67.jpg|M67 "Baseball" Grenade Knives First Blood Knife.jpg|First Blood Survival Knife First Blood Pt 2 Knife.jpg|Rambo II Knife Rambo III Knife.jpg|Rambo III Skills The Game features a leveling system, Skill points can be allocated into one of five skill trees, each tree contains five skills for a total of twenty-five. Toughness Increases Rambo's resistance to damage Light Weapons Bonuses to Pistols, Sub Machine Guns, and Assault Rifles Heavy Weapons Bonuses to Machine Guns Special Equipment Increased capacity for grenades and arrows Wrath Add another segment to Wrath Perks Perks can unlocked through game play. Up to three can be equipped at a time. * Row One: ** No QTE Fails. Disarm Earns 5% Health. Reload Wheel Is 25% Slower. Reload Behind Cover Earns 20% More Ammo. Kills During Wrath Earn 25% More Life. * Row 2: ** Headshots Earn 5% Health. 10% Faster XP Growth. 5% Faster Wrath Growth. Less Shaky Cam When Getting Damage. Rambo Moves 50% Faster In And Out Of Cover. * Row 3: ** 15% More Ammo, Wrath Burns Out 10% Slower. Rambo Deals 25% More Damage. Every Second Reload is Always Perfect. Gain Wrath For Damage Received. * Row 4 ** Earn Wrath For A Perfect Reload. 50% More Ammo. Rambo And All Enemies Deal Twice The Damage. Reload Wheel Is 30% Slower. 15% Faster Wrath Growth. * Row 5 ** Score During Wrath Increased By 25%. Easier Chain Kills. QTE Score Increased By 50%. Earn More Points For Each Bullet You Put Into A Corpse. Headshots Result In 1 Second Slow Motion. Development Reef Entertainment acquired video game development and publishing rights in August 2011 to the Rambo film series from the rights holder StudioCanal. As of August 2011, the three Rambo series films had grossed over $600 million USD. The publisher said the purchase was fueled by the 2008 Rambo's success and by the scheduled release of the action film Expendables 2, starring Sylvester Stallone. They stated that they plan to use the rights as a launching pad for the company. In August 2011 the publisher said a Rambo game would be released at retail in 2012 and would be available on the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and PC. Jeffrey Matulef of Eurogamer said on October 5, 2012, that he did not believe the game would see release before the end of the year. That same month Reef Entertainment said it would be out "soon". Reef Entertainment's commercial director Craig Lewis describes the game as allowing players to "get under the skin of Rambo and wield his iconic weapon-set in battle." Reef Entertainment released three screenshots from the game. The developer used the actors from the film series to provide voices in the game for both John Rambo, played by Sylvester Stallone, and Col. Trautman, played by Richard Crenna. The developer did not actually hire the two actors to provide voice work (Crenna died in 2003) or get replacements but instead they have contacted the owner of the film series, STUDIOCANAL, and acquired copies of the original voice tapes for the series and used them for the game. Reaction Rambo: The Video Game received negative reviews. Aggregate review websites GameRankings and Metacritic gave the Xbox 360 version 46.67% and 32/100. and the PC version 34.00% and 34/100 the PlayStation 3 version 24.00% and 24/100. Game critic Joe Vargas of the "Angry Joe Show" made a scathing review, giving the game a score of 2/10 (claiming it only escaped being scored lower by making him laugh at how bad it was) and criticizing almost everything about the game, from horrible graphics and character models, the lazy attempts at "Stealth" game play, the use of the audio from the movie, reusing the same music repeatedly in the same level, and how the game is too easy, except for the final level. His biggest criticism, fell to the how the game is overpriced ($40 at launch on PC and Console.) and too short (2 hours worth of overall content, but final level artificially extends length through unfair difficulty) As well as this, he points out how the trailer doesn't represent the type of game it really is, as it was marketed as a First Person shooter and Stealth game, and never made any reference to being on rails. Although many view the game to be inferior to the source material, fans of the series and more casual gamers had a warmer action. Trivia * The man giving Rambo's Eulogy, may be Banks from The second Movie, * Many fans of the films have criticized the high body count in the First Blood sections of the game, despite the fact the original book had a high body count of both police officers and civilians. * The game features several similar mechanics in other games of the genre and even games from other genres ** The cover system to Time Crisis. ** The reload mini game is, similar to the Active Reload from Gears of War. ** The Skill Tree is similar to that of a standard RPG. ** The Wrath system is derivative to several other games trademark mechanics *** Overall the system works similar to the "Balls" meter/Rage Mode from Scarface: The World is yours. The meter fills by killing enemies, activating it turns the screen red, and each kill refills health, although you are susceptible to damage while in Wrath mode. *** Highlighting of enemies and explosives is similar to Eagle Vision from Assassin's Creed. *** The Slow Motion, is similar to the Bullet Time from Max Payne. Gallery RamboGameScreenshot2.jpeg RamboGameScreenshot3.jpeg RamboGameScreeshot1.jpeg Trautman VG.jpg rambo character render.png Videos File:RAMBO ® THE VIDEO GAME - Reveal Trailer|Reveal Trailer File:Rambo The Video Game - Gameplay Trailer|Gameplay Trailer File:RAMBO ® THE VIDEO GAME - Cinematic Teaser|Cinematic Teaser File:Rambo The Video Game - Machine Of War|Machine of War Trailer Official Website *http://www.rambothevideogame.com/ Category:Games Category:Video Game Category:Sylvester Stallone Category:Rambo 3 Weapons Category:Rambo III Weapons Category:Upcoming Category:First Blood Category:Rambo: First Blood Part II Weapons Category:Merchandise